Black Rose
by Serinity750
Summary: Kyoya Ootori has a secret he has kept from his friends for a long time. He has a younger sister who suffers from PTSD and panic attacks after a serious of incidents. He decides that she will be joining Ouran. Unlike most of his family, his younger sister is very much loved by the Shadow King. What happens when this timid girl meets the the Host Club? Will she find love?


**Black Rose**

A shrill scream escaped her lips, alerting the other residence instantly. The first one through the door was a young man not even out of his teens with black hair and eyes that are usually covered by glasses. His eyes land on the screaming, convulsing mass under the covers. He rushed to the bed just as the others burst through the door. "Sayaka! Wake up! You're safe now." the teen shouted while shaking the screaming girl.

This has become a regular occurrence ever since ' **that incident'** happened. The others watched as the teen successfully woke the young girl who bolted upright panting, sweat pouring down her heated skin. One of her hands automatically went to her shoulder where a black mark was burned onto her skin. It was a rose. A black rose to be exact.

The young girl began to calm down. Her gaze began to focus. "Kyoya...," the girl, Sayaka croaked, burying her head into his chest while tears fell from her abnormal teal colored eyes. "I dreamt **he** came after me again." she told him through sobs.

The dark haired teen, Kyoya, held her tightly while his jaw clenched. Even if he and the rest of his family hated each other, or mutual understanding in his older sister's case, they all loved and adored Sayaka. Sayaka had something about her that could melt the iceiest and hardest of hearts. She was once a cheerful, naive yet smart girl till **he** came. Now, she was broken. Her spirit, mind and body were all broken. A former shell of what they once were.

Sayaka was the only person that he showed his softer side to. The only person in his family he truly loved. And yet, on that day, he couldn't save her in time. He could still see her blood covered figure and hear her horrified, blood curtling screams. Snapping out of his dark thoughts, he realized that Sayaka was once again asleep, and the others had left, leaving him alone with his broken sister.

In a few days she was supposed to start school for the first time since ' **that incident** '. He didn't like that she would be going to school in her state. Then again, if she did attend he could keep an eye on her better.

He made up his mind. She was going to attend Ouran Academy. He would even make sure that she was in all his classes, even his club.

Kyoya gently laid his sister back in the bed before covering her once more. After making sure she was sound asleep, he went back to his room to make his preparations before heading back to bed.

 **~The next day~**

Kyoya walked out of the chairman's office with his sister. She sported the horrendous yellow dress like the other girls. But one thing was different. Sayaka, his sister's gaze was locked squarely with the tiled floor. Like it held all the answers.

He could understand. With all the people gazing at her she was beginning to get uncomfortable. She just wasn't used to it yet. He didn't think she would ever get used to it. They walked to their class, since they were practically only a month apart, they were in the same year as each other. A good thing to. Otherwise they were going to have some problems.

Shiroyuki tugged on the sleeve of his blazer to get his attention. Kyoya looked at her and saw her trembling ever so slightly as they entered the classroom. Honestly. Attention scared her. She didn't used to be easily scared but that all changed thanks to **him**. His jaw and hands clenched before he relaxed at the sight of her pleading eyes. One thing he really loved about his sister was that she always knew how to calm him down.

Smiling he talked to the teacher so that she didn't have to introduce herself. After he did that they sat down in their seats right next to each other. In fact she was in between himself and the idiot king Tamaki. Though, he couldn't tell how she would react to the others just yet. He watched her take notes throughout class after class till it came time for Club.

 **~In the Host Club: Kyoya's POV~**

I stood in front of everyone holding Sayaka's hand while the others looked at us with wide, shocked eyes. I must have forgotten to tell them about my sister joining. Of course the first to take action was Tamaki.

"So CUTE~!" he screamed while picking her up and twirling her around. She looked back at me with wide fearful eyes while her body seized up and began to convulse. It seems like I wasn't the only one who noticed.

Haruhi, our newest member, looked at her with a sympathetic yet confused gaze before it hardened. "Sempai let her go. You're scaring her!" she shouted at the idiot, resulting in him slumping in his Emo corner while Haruhi picked up my trembling sister. The brunette rubbed her back soothingly and I watched as my sister visibly relaxed. "What's your name?" she asked after Sayaka was relaxed and calm once more. The others were curious as well. They gathered around the two of them, including Tamaki.

"M-My n-name is Sayaka Ootori, n-nice to meet you all." she told them, smiling her heart warming smile.

I smirked at their reactions. Haruhi looked stunned, Hani looked happy to see someone new, Mori remained stoic though his eyes portrayed his feelings of interest, Tamaki went back to his corner to sulk, and the twins just looked curious and non-plussed. Was it really so hard for them to believe she was my sister? I knew I was cold and distant and she is anything but, so why was it so hard to believe that we were siblings?

My sister looked wary of everyone but not the brunette rubbing her back or Hani. I could understand why though. They didn't act or look threatening. Even though Hani could be if he was in one of his moods. I shivered slightly at the thought. So of course she would warm up to them more than the others. Sayaka looked at me with questioning eyes. "Did I say something wrong big brother?" she asked me.

I simply smiled warmly at her, startling as well as shocking everyone in the room or rather causing them to freeze like ice sculptures. "No Saya, you didn't say anything wrong. They are simply shocked that I brought you to the club and didn't tell them about you." I told her while smirking at the others, successfully causing all of them except Mori and Hani to shiver slightly.

She smiled warmly before stiffening as the twins appeared on either side of her. I scowled while glaring at them fiercely, causing them to thankfully back off. I turned around to look at the others once more serious. "I have something to tell you all and I want you to listen carefully understand?" I asked, secretly demanding them while I pushed my glasses up my nose. They nodded their heads fiercely. "My sister has PTSD due to certain events and is afraid of most males." It told them seriously, shocking them once more. I mean who wouldn't be shocked at hearing this?

"And if I find out any of you are the cause of her panic attacks or harm her they will have to answer to me." I told them smiling my famous evil smile. I watched them shiver in fear (minus Hani and Mori of course) before turning my attention back to my sister. She was smiling at me, resulting in me smiling softly at her. Who could possibly not be affected by such a smile?

"Kyo, who are these people?" she asked me. I waved them over to introduce themselves.

"I'm the king of this Host Club, Tamaki. Nice to meet you princess." he told her while getting close to her. She backed up, her eyes wide and her breath picking up. I watched in amusement as Haruhi whacked the idiot in the back of the head and began to lecture him.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you Sayaka san." she smiled and my sister smiled back, of course causing the idiot trio and Hani to awe over her.

Next was the twins. I still didn't know which was which despite knowing them for awhile. "I'm Hikaru," one of them began while popping up on her right side.

"And I'm Kaoru." the other said, popping up on her left side, both starling her while wearing matching grins. Said grins were the ones they wore when they were up to something.

Next was Hani and Mori. "I'm Hani and this is my cousin Mori." he stated while smiling, eliciting another smile out of my shy sister. "Say Hi Mori." the smaller male told the silent giant.

"Hi." Mori stated before ruffling her dark hair. At first she stiffened and began to shy away from him but something about the tall male stopped her and she began to relax ever so slightly. She was still cautious though, causing me to smile wryly.

She looked at all of them silently before turning to me. "Hey Kyo, why is Haruhi dressed like a boy when she's a girl?" she asked innocently, resulting in instant chaos from the San Bakas (idiot trio) as they began to fail in convincing my sister that Haruhi is a manly boy. But what happened next surprised me the most. "You guys are stupid. Don't even try to say that Haruhi is a guy when I know she is in fact a girl." Saya told them with a serious expression. I haven't seen her like this in a very long time. Maybe I mad the right choice and in bring her to the Host Club and enrolling her in school.

As the three of them calmed down I noticed how my sister stayed near the brown haired girl closely and if not her then Hani or Mori. They relaxed her while the others scared her. I liked how she was smiling more often now. But, now was not the time for fooling around. It was almost time for our club to open.

I smiled at my sister one last time while watching the idiot trio carefully. "Now that you've all introduced yourselves, lets go over the plan for today's club activity." I began to lecture them while watching my sister out of the corner of my eyes.

After explaining the plan for today, I watched as Haruhi and Saya were dragged away by the twins. Haruhi complaining while my sister had a miniature attack. Sighing, I could only hope that they wouldn't give my sister anything too revealing. Today's theme was Greek Gods after all. I, along with the others changed quickly before waiting patiently for Haruhi and my sister.

It wasn't too long after that Haruhi came out and began to coax my sister out of one of the dressing rooms. "Come on Sayaka san, the others are waiting."

"No! This is too embarrassing!" my sisters muffled voice responded. I looked at the twins, expecting answers for her displeasure and embarrassment but only got wicked grins and shrugs. Sighing I pinched the bridge of my nose before once more listening to their conversation.

"I'm sure you look fine, I promise no one is going to laugh at you." Haruhi began once more, her voice was soft and filled with kindness. I managed a small smile at how she was treating my sister. She must have picked up on her shy yet sacred behaviour towards the idiots.

There nothing but silence for a few minutes before my sister peaked out from behind the curtain. Her face was flushed a nice shade of pink. "You promise?" she asked the brunette in front of her.

Haruhi reached out a hand to her and smiled. "I promise." I watched as Saya's hand slid into hers cautiously before she was pulled out from her hiding spot. She wore a pure white toga dress with a gold girdle and shoes. Her make up was very well done to the point her teal eyes popped and her lips were painted a pleasant shade of coral pink. Her hair was curled at the ends to where it created a midnight colored halo around her. "Wow Sayaka san, you look pretty. You make an amazing Aphrodite." the smiling brunette told her softly, but still loud enough to attract the others attention.

"Th-thank you Haruhi san." my raven haired sister stated, blushing a bit more. Silence filled the room and I knew that this was just the calm before the storm that was the idiot trio.

Once I, along with everyone else noticed her outfit several things happened at once. I stalked over to the twins who, were blushing with twin smirks on their lips. I began to belittle them in my coldest voice yet. Smirking when they paled ever so slightly while holding onto each other. They knew I was pissed. It showed in my voice even if they couldn't see my eyes.

After I was done with that I turned to see a blushing Tamaki, a grinning Hani and a stunned Mori. Mori's reaction stunned me the most. He was looking at my sister like he has never seen a girl before. His usual emotionless face was now filled with emotions. Hani was looking at his stunned silent cousin with a evil glint in his mahogany colored eyes. That glint was never a good thing to those it was aimed at.

A squeal of surprise brought my attention back to the idiotic blond I called a friend, who was now swinging my frightened and convulsing sister around in circles, effectively crushing her and causing a full blown panic attack. "Kyo nii-san help!" she yelled while her breathing speed up, teal colored eyes wide with panic and fear. I walked over and tapped Tamaki's shoulder and glared at him. He blanched and set my hyperventilating sister down. I then began to yell at the idiotic blond about why he shouldn't do that or anything like it to my sister in the future.

 **~Mori's POV~**

I walked over to the panicking girl and slowly but gently laid my hand reassuringly on her shoulder. Her teal eyes shot up to my face and showed just how scared she was. I simply waited for her to calm down. Her breathing slowed down to a normal pace yet her eyes never left my grey ones. What was it about her that attracted me to her? Why did my heart beat faster the moment she walked out from behind the curtain? What is about her that affects me this way?

Grey orbs searched teal for the answers to those questions. Yet the answers never came to me. I was becoming frustrated before a soft gentle touch on my arm brought me out of my thoughts. I looked back at Sayaka's face which held so much gentleness despite me being taller than her. "Thank you Mori kun." she told me sincerely, her face turned a light shade of pink before she looked away. Leaving me surprisingly disappointed. Why would I be disappointed? Yet another question with no answer.

We were soon joined by Mitsukuni and Haruhi. The latter looked concerned while the former looked at me with a cute expression that didn't hide the conniving look in the small blonde's eyes. I didn't like that look. Not many knew the true Mitsukuni was just as conniving as Kyoya. Well except for me and Kyoya. Not to mention he's just as bad at waking up in the morning. With that thought in mind, I began to wonder if Sayaka was like that as well. Was she a monster when woken up? Did she have blood type AB? There was no end to the questions swirling through my mind.

Screaming brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over and noticed that while I had been thinking, the rest of the Host's were hosting customers. The screaming came from a crowd of screaming girls surrounding a scared looking Sayaka "Are you new?" one of them asked.

"What's your name?"

"What do you like to do?"

"Is this your first day here?" the questions barely escaped their mouths before another took its place. The poor raven haired, teal eyed host didn't even have time to answer their questions. They girls were also touching her hair, clothes, bare skin, and anything else they could reach.

That's how it was for the rest of the club time.

 **~After the HOSt Club~**

I watched as the pouting girls left. Tamaki had been depressed that Sayaka had stolen all his customers. Sayaka had resembled a cornered animal with all the girls crowding her, touching her, asking question after question. I felt sorry for her. Actually, I think we all felt sorry for the raven haired girl. I snapped out of my thoughts by a high pitched keening sound.

Looking over at Sayaka, I noticed she was trembling and was holding something. The sound also caught the attention of the rest of the club. We walked over to the wide eyed girl slowly so as not to startle her.

Kyoya was the first to get there. He picked up the piece of paper his sister was holding before reading it. He stiffened and clenched his jaw while a low growl escaped his throat. It wasn't a noise we were used to hearing from the usually calm host. I watched as he ripped the paper to pieces before sitting down in front of his hyperventilating sister.

Haruhi sat down on the teal eyed girls other side as she rocked back and forth, holding her knees while muttering something that sounded like 'he's coming' over and over. The rest of us were about to walk over but stopped when the Shadow King galred at us. Even I shivered slightly along with the the others at that glare. The message was clear. 'Don't come any closer to my sister' is what he was telling us.

I watched as the two of them tried to calm down the heaving girl to no avail. It continued like this for a few more minutes till Sayaka finally passed out due to lack of oxygen. We all breathed a sigh of relief. I along with everyone else began to wonder what was on the piece of paper to cause Sayaka to have such a large panic attack. Tamaki was the first to open his mouth.

"Kyoya," the blond began and surprised us all by how serious he sounded. "You need to explain to us what just happened and why." He told his friend. "And I won't take no for an answer." he added after he saw that Kyoya had open his mouth.

Sighing, Kyoya ran a hand through his tousled locks out of frustration. "Alright, but you guys have to promise that you won't interrupt or ask questions till I am done with the story okay?" he demanded while looking us all in the eye. I along with the others, including Haruhi, nodded our consent.

"Well, several years before I met Tamaki, my sister was kidnapped by a mad man. We don't know why or anything about him. Not even what he looks like. Only my sister knows that. We had our secret police force searching for her for 4 weeks till we finally found her in an abandoned warehouse. She was bleeding excessively from several spot on her body, a burn mark in the shape of a rose was branded on her back right shoulder." he took a deep breath at this point while closing his eyes as if he were reliving the moment.

"We rushed her to the hospital while the family police force searched for evidence. They found none and Sayaka didn't wake up for another 3 weeks. And when she did, she wouldn't let anyone male near her except me, my brothers and my father. Even then, she still wouldn't let us touch her. Ever since then she's been getting better. But certain events, things and people can cause her to have a panic attack. Thanks to whatever that man did to her caused her to wind up with PTSD." He concluded his story by sitting down and pinching the bridge of his nose.

No one spoke for a long silent moment. We were all shocked by what we had been told. Haruhi broke the oppressive silence with a whispered question. "How old was Sayaka san when that happened?"she asked warily, afraid of how he would respond.

"She was only 8 years old."he answered, resulting in gaping mouths and wide eyes. Yes, even I had the same reaction. 8? Only 8 years old? Who would do such a thing?!

Hani was the next to ask a question. "Then what did that note say to cause such a violent reaction?" my cousin asked, eyes still wide though there was new glint in them. One that showed that he would pulverise the person who did this to who her. It also mean that he would protect her no matter what if it came down to it.

"It said, 'I'm coming for you my Black Rose.'" the 2nd year ground out through clenched teeth.

The rest of the time was spent cleaning up and getting ready to leave. I watched as Haruhi picked up the passed out girl and carried her to the dressing room so she could change her. When she came back out they were both changed. Kyoya took his sister from the grim looking brunette before picking up his and his sisters bag and walked out the door.

Soon, Hani and I were in our Limo heading home. But my mind, like my cousin's, was on everything we had been told along with the teal eyed, raven haired girl who had and still was broken.


End file.
